Konoha Horror
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Sasuke returns home after years with Orochimaru, his goal finally completed.  But what is waiting for him is NOT what he ever expected to find.


**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!** HI! It has been a while since I have posted anything and how I wish that this was more of my story _A Fight with Destiny_ but unfortunately it isn't. I had this idea from reading a slightly similar story a long time ago and had to write it. It's slightly disturbing and not very long. I might re-upload a revised version later. I'm still not quite satisfied with this ending and I would love your feedback! Even if it's just flames. This is NOT my normal style of writing. This is dark. Read and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Sasuke; Naruto  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror/Tragedy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sasuke returns home after years with Orochimaru, his goal finally completed. But what is waiting for him is NOT what he ever expected to find.

* * *

><p>Sasuke nearly smiled at the thought of what awaited him at the end of his journey. Home. It was a word he hadn't used in years. But now it could finally pass his lips again. He could finally relax and put all this behind him.<p>

He knew it would take a while, years possibly, for the citizens to accept him as one of their own again, but he was confident that all would end well. Not only was he that last living Uchiha, but he was also friends with that knucklehead, Naruto. Sasuke had, contrary to popular belief, been keeping up with the goings-on in Konoha as much as he could. Every few months he would find some way to check up on the place. He was well aware of Naruto's climbing status in the Village. At least with the current Hokage.

Sasuke's near smile vanished as a curious, thoughtful expression took over his features. It had been a while since he had heard anything about Konoha. With the past 3 months spent endlessly planning and going through with the murder of his older brother, the only other Uchiha left in the world, Sasuke had not been able to check up on his home.

Ah Home. What a beautiful word that was. He knew he would have to pay heavily for his actions, but he also knew that Naruto would stand up for him and protect him from any serious punishment. As would any of the girls from his old academy days. Sasuke was not worried at all. He continued on at his leisurely pace without a care in the world.

He looked up and drug himself out of his daydreams to take in the scenery. He knew he was close to the Village now. But something seemed off. The leaves on the trees seemed to be fewer and fewer as he moved closer to his destination. And a closer look at the ground revealed a crisping brown color rather than the bright green this forest was known for. Sasuke felt a rush of panic overtaking him before calmly shoving the thought away. The Leaf Village was a strong village. With one of the Legendary Sannin as the current hokage. Everything would be fine. Nevertheless, he quickened his pace.

With each step taken, more of the forest seemed to dissolve before his eyes and the wave of nausea steadily became stronger and stronger. Before he realized it, Sasuke was moving in a full run towards the gates to his once peaceful home. As the Village gates came into view, Sasuke's feet skidded to a stop. The wave of nausea overwhelmed him as he grabbed his stomach and threw up.

Sasuke was a powerful ninja. And a dangerous one as well. He was used to destruction, especially after having lived through those years with Orochimaru. One didn't spend much time with that man without getting used to it. Sasuke had seen entire villages destroyed before, he had even helped do so himself. But this. This was unbearable. This was his home. And it was unrecognizable.

A grim, ashy sight met his eyes. The buildings seemed to have all been burnt to the ground. The ones that still stood looked decayed and rotting with at least an inch of ash covering them. Dark, charred mounds littered the ground of the village and Sasuke could only just tell that they were once the happy citizens of the village by the shape of them. The ground itself seemed to be a shade of the deepest red as though tainted by the blood of victims scattered upon it.

But the worst of it all was the smell. A burnt, stomach churning smell covered the entire area. Sasuke knew from experience that the smell was of burning human flesh. He had used the fireball jutsu enough times to know that. It was something he could never get used to.

He shakingly broke out of his trance and moved forward into the ruin village. His mind still trying to come up with am explanation for all the destruction around him. A genjutsu! That must be it, his mind optimistically supplied. Closing his eyes, he formed the proper hand signs and released his chakra, hesitant to open his eyes. The smell remained.

The nausea had gotten worse as he failed to come up with another excuse. This was _real_. His home was destroyed. And everyone seemed to be dead. Judging by the sheer number of black, body-shaped mounds, everyone in the village had been killed. Sasuke closed his eyes tighter and a wave of dizziness accompanied the nausea. This was real.

Suddenly a sharp sound cut through his mind. Footsteps. Without giving it a second thought, he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai, ready to attack whoever had dared show their faces in this place. With a gasp the kunai slipped out of his hand as he turned, taking in the appearance of the being in front of him.

"Sasuke?" The being croaked in disbelief, his voice rough and scratchy. Any clothing covering his body had been ripped to shreds. Only leaving enough to barely be considered decent. The arms had been mutilated, one nearly without any skin left covering it. Three fingers were missing from that arm as well. Small stumps still slowly leaking out blood. The legs seemed to be covered in claw marks and the feet were without shoes and toes were missing from each foot. And the once blindingly blond hair had been tainted a sickening, unnatural orange. And then there were the eyes. The once blue eyes that had always shined with a childish innocence were staring at Sasuke with confusion, as though he didn't truly believe he was actually seeing Sasuke.

"Naruto." The words escaped Sasuke's lips in a hushed whisper. Unknowingly, tears had begun to trail down his face as he took in the sight of his old friend broken and bleeding. "Naruto, what's happened here?" Sasuke begged in a shaky voice.

The confusion in Naruto eyes grew as he frowned and looked around. "Nothing happened. What are you talking about?" He said, his voice a pitch higher, and having an almost desperate alarm to it. Sasuke's tears grew as he heard his friend's unspoken plea. He nodded and looked down in shame. He should have been here. Maybe he could have helped.

Suddenly Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled his large familiar smile. It looked out of place among the dead bodies and decaying walls. "Sasuke! You're back! I always knew you'd come back!" He stepped forward and closed the distance between them. Sasuke stiffened as he felt Naruto's bloody arms encircle his body in a welcoming embrace. The scent of burning bodies completely engulfed his senses during the brief hug. Naruto pulled back and reached down to grasp Sasuke's hand. Thankfully, he thought in the back of his mind, with the hand that still had all its fingers in tact.

"Come on! Everyone will be so happy that you've come back!" At those words Sasuke's shattered spirits rose. Some people were still alive? A hesitant smile crossed his face as hope bloomed in his chest. Some people were still alive! He allowed himself to be pulled along as Naruto weaved them through the alleyways of the decrepit ruins. He came to a stop in front of one seemingly still standing, and mostly in tact, apartment building. Sasuke remembered from his experiences with team Kakashi that this was Naruto's old home.

A tug on his hand pulled him out of his memories and into the building. A sick feeling came over him and suddenly he wanted to turn and run. Something was wrong. Naruto pulled Sasuke up to the door that once held Naruto's own apartment. The urge to run grew stronger and Sasuke instinctively tried to withdraw from Naruto's grasp. As though he knew what Sasuke had been thinking, Naruto's grip tightened. A pitiful whimper unlike anything Sasuke had ever uttered escaped his lips as the grip on his hand grew painfully tight. Naruto's already blinding smile seemed to grow.

As he reached for the doorknob and gave it a turn, Sasuke's panic had reached it's maximum. He did not want to know what was behind the door. Something bad was all his mind would supply. And his gut had never been wrong. He continued to pull at his hand to no avail. And Naruto opened the door.

The smell of burning flesh was a terrible smell. Sasuke had thought that there was nothing that smelled as horrible. He had been wrong. The door opened and truly the most terrifying scent attacked his nose. Instinctively he knew what it was. Glancing inside only confirmed his theories. Rotting, decayed bodies covered couches and chairs inside the room. Each one had a look of terror on their faces, and their throat cut open. And Sasuke recognized them all. It was the entire graduating class from his days as a rookie ninja along with Team Gai and Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey everyone! Look! Sasuke's finally come back!" Naruto shouted drawing Sasuke back into his senses. Naruto. He had almost forgotten about him. How had this happened? Naruto must know.

"Please Naruto," Sasuke begged with a choked voice, clearly on the verge of heaving yet again, "please, tell me what happened?"

The bright grin suddenly disappeared. Naruto took on a look of fear before recognition slowly shined in his eyes. Tears began filling them as they looked around at the dead corpses of his friends. He turned back to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" A look of fear unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen crossed Naruto's face. "Wha-what did I do!" Suddenly all of Sasuke's blood went cold. _What did...Naruto...do? Naruto? NARUTO! NARUTO DID THIS!_ Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his head, crying out.

"It was the fox! He took over! NO! HE KILLED THEM ALL! NO!" He began to scream over and over. It finally snapped Sasuke out of his shock. _The fox? The nine-tailed fox! _

"Naruto calm down!" He shouted over Naruto's screams as he grabbed what was left of Naruto's hands and pried them out of his hair. All at once Naruto stilled, then looked up at Sasuke with pleading, panicking eyes.

"Sasuke! What if he takes over again! He'll kill you too!" With this Naruto leaned forward and rested his head against Sasuke's shirt, soaking it with a mix of blood and tears as he continued to scream. Sasuke could only look down at his once happy friend with pity. A quick glance around and Sasuke frowned, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto had done this. All of this. And he hadn't even been in control. He would never recover. Never accept this. He would forever blame himself for all of the death and destruction.

"I'm sorry Naruto." And as Naruto glanced up again, Sasuke reached down into his weapons pouch and pulled out another kunai knife. Naruto froze as he saw the weapon, before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled again, but this time, a sad, accepting smile. And without another word, Sasuke brought the kunai knife down into Naruto's heart. A choked sound poured from his mouth and then he stopped moving, the sad smile still on his face.

Sasuke looked down at his friend and felt the tears running down his face. He gently laid Naruto on the ground. He frowned at the bodies around him, then stood and began walking. He never looked back.


End file.
